The present invention relates generally to a fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine and the like, and more particularly, to a technique for intercepting collision noises and vibrations during opening and closing of a valve element.
As disclosed in JP-A 2002-534638 (=WO0040855), a fuel injection valve of an internal combustion engine and the like is typically constructed such that a valve element seated on a valve seat by biasing force of a return spring is lifted and opened by an electromagnetic actuator.
This fuel injection valve produces collision noises during opening and closing of the valve element, and more specifically, collision noise at a valve seat during valve closing and that one at a stopper of the valve element or its conjunction during valve opening. Such collision noises and vibrations resulting therefrom are propagated through component members, and emitted from a hard-resin envelope molded over a casing, forming a noise source.
In order to intercept noises and vibrations, the fuel injection valve is typically covered with a soundproofing material such as foam rubber, foam resin, or the like. However, this solution needs not only a soundproofing material which is expensive per se, but also a process of mounting the separate and distinct soundproofing material on the fuel injection valve, resulting in further increase in manufacturing cost of the valve.